This invention relates to an improved mist separator in which a perforated screen is used with a fiber bed separator. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved type of perforated screen which may be used to economically remove large particles from a gas stream at a low pressure drop, either as an independent mist separator or in combination with a fiber bed element or other mist control device. More specifically, this invention relates to an improved type of perforated screen which can remove particles from a gas stream more efficiently and economically than conventional baffles.